More than a pretty face
by Luna Moonshine
Summary: The story of a princesses maid who must sacrifice everything for her love, her people and big surprise her own life.
1. Shauna, the Princesses Maid

**More than a pretty face**

**The story of a princesses maid who must sacrifice everything for her love, her people and her life.**

With a fluttering sigh, Princess Rose of Essalia sank onto her plush, rose-patterned bed and said, "That commoner was OBVIOUSLY coming on to me, back there in the village. How DARE he! Doesn't he know who I am? I am the princess of Essalia! No COMMONER is allowed to talk to me, much less flirt with me!" "Yes m'lady," replied the maid, who had actually become quite taken with the commoner, who was at least as handsome as the prince of the neighboring country, Prince Taggun of Shankone, who Rose had set her sights on. "What do you think, Shauna?" The princess demanded of the maid. Shauna snapped to attention at the sound of her name. "I completely agree with you, Princess Rose. A commoner such as him has no right to look at you in that way." _But he has the right to look at me,_ she thought, wishing he had. "You know what, Shauna? You and I are going to go find that commoner and give him a piece of our minds!" "Yes, m'lady." With that, Rose flounced to the mirror to redo her hair.

An hour later, they were at the village searching for the commoner. They found him at the local market. "Shauna, go talk to him! Bring him over here! Tell him that the Princess wishes to speak to him!" Shauna scurried off to talk to the young man. "Um- excuse me?" He turned to her. "Yes, miss?" "Ah- the princess wishes to speak with you." "Well I don't _wish_ to speak with her." Flabbergasted by the rude response, Shauna stared at him, mouth agape. He turned, crooking her chin up with one finger, and smiled flirtatiously at her. "But for the sake of one so pretty as yourself, I will." He stalked forwardly over to Roses' carriage. "I was told you wish to speak with me?" Shauna, still shocked by his ostentatious actions, ran after him.

Rose was shocked for a moment at his lack of respect, then said, "You have no right to speak to me that way! And you have no right to speak to me as you did yesterday!" "Yesterday? I didn't speak to you yesterday." "Oh, yes you did!"

**Flashback**

_The commoner walked up to the carriage, and looked up at its occupants. "My," he said admiringly, "You're, a pretty one aren't you?" Rose stared, flabbergasted, back at him. "Oh come on!" He laughed. "It's not as if I've insulted anyone!" He walked off, laughing to himself._

**End Flashback**

He snorted. "I wasn't talking to you! I was talking to her!" He pointed backwards – at Shauna, who stood stunned. He turned his back on the rather offended Princess and walked back to Shauna, lifting her face up with a crooked finger under her chin, and said, "That's right. I find you far more attractive than I ever would some snobbish Princess whose so primped up that she believes every compliment that is said is directed towards her own self. I much prefer the less conceited type." Shauna, absolutely shocked, couldn't say anything in reply. He released her. "I'm Athroaten. We will meet again, miss." Then he walked away with a wave of his hand. "Ta."

Shauna raced to the carriage and kneeled in front of it, hands clasped as if in prayer. "Please, Princess, don't punish me for this! I couldn't defend your honour, I was so surprised that _anyone_ could like me over you, because you're so beautiful and I'm just a faceless servant-" "Oh come off it, Shauna," the princess snapped. "It's not YOUR fault that man's an idiot. Now get back into the carriage before I am further embarrased by this." Shauna clambered onto the carriage as fast as she could.

In another half hour, they wre back at the palace. Rose was pacing angrily on the soft shag rug of her palace room. "How dare a mere _commoner _snub me like that? I am the most beautiful woman in the whole _country_! And instead, he talks to the person _next _to me!" Shauna kept to herself that the princess had been just as angry when she thought the man _was_ talking to her. "You're dismissed, Shauna. I need to calm down. It is unladylike for a noble to be disgruntled by a mere _commoner_."

Shauna nodded and walked out.

That night she lay in bed, thinking of Athroaten, and what she would do if she saw him again. She was startled out of her reverie by her sleepy colleague/friend, Coaken. "Shauna? There's a man here to see you." Shauna got out of bed and dressed, then the followed Coaken down to the servants quarters side door. She opened it – and there stood Athroaten, a slight smirk on his face. She gaped at him. He beckoned her to come outside, and she followed. He brought her to a tall, branchy oak tree and boosted her up onto its low boughs, then leapt up after her. He continued to push her up until they were at the top of the tree. By then she had recovered – moderately. "So what is the point of this visit, anyways?" "To make sure I didn't get you in hot water with Princess Rose." "No. She blames you and is probably trying to think up some way to punish you for making a fool of her." "Meh. I have no fear of her. She has no power over me." "Since when!" "Since I'm not an Essalian citizen. I'm a visitor from Shankone. I'm actually a close friend of Prince Taggun. And I assure you, Rose may get her wish of snagging him – he's been raving about her for months, ever since that last ball." "Well! She'll be happy about that, next time they meet!" 'Tell you what – when I go back to Shankone, I'll tell the Prince that Rose loves him too – unfortunately I do have to go back. Then their relationship can truly begin." He smirked. "Well, I guess I'd better go, before your absence is noted. I think that girl who went to fetch you was half asleep, and didn't notice the strangeness of a random visitor in the middle of the night. Soon she may realise." Shauna laughed. "Not Coaten. She'll probably be asleep already. Pretty much nothing can keep that girl from her sleep." "Alright then. But I should still leave." "Alright. Goodbye." He helped her down from the tree. He hesitated before turning around. "By the way – When I go back to Shankone, I plan to take someone back with me" He turned to her – and kissed her, fully and warmly, right on the lips, clasping her shoulders, and, in one of the more cliched phrases of this story, if he hadn't been holding her up, she would have fallen down. But she couldn't help but respond to his kiss. Finally he broke it, and turned. "I'm hoping that someone will be you."

Then he was gone.

Shauna stood there for about five minutes before scurrying back to her bed. It took her about an hour to fall asleep as new thoughts – and feelings – bubbled through her confused mind.

The next day, she continued to serve Princess Rose, dreading the thought that Athroaten might show up when they were at the market the next day shopping for a new gown for each of them, for the ball in a weeks time – which would feature… **drumroll **Rose and Taggun!

They headed for their most frequented tailor shop, the Flower Ribbon Tailors, and entered calmly. Still no sign of Athroaten. They browsed among the gowns and found none they liked, so found the fabric and designs they liked – Rose with a dark-red brocade embroidered in glimmering golden brocade in fanciful patterns and spirals, which would be made into a sleeveless dress form-fitting torso, made to her exact measurements, and a thin-waisted skirt with a flared bottom, accompanied by a golden sash; Shauna had a matching dress of the same design, except that the fabric was reversed: gold brocade with red patterns. The dresses were to be picked up in a week, and they returned to the palace, Rose chattering excitedly about her meeting with Prince Taggun, Shauna nodding and pretending to care while gloating to herself that she knew something Rose didn't – her not-so-secret crush was crazy for her, too.

The rest of the week was equally uneventful as Rose continued to chatter mindlessly about "her" Taggun, while Shaunas' thoughts were immeasurably focused on "her" Athroaten. And, finally, the night of the ball arrived. And, when Shauna and Rose got there, they were greeted by… -Big Surprise!- Taggun and Athroaten.

Authors Note: This is my very first fic, so I would really, really appreciate it if you could review it, because I'm not sure if I should keep going our try something different. I know not many people will read it, but if you do, don't be shy to tell me you hate it, its the only way I can learn. So please review!

Thanks!

Luna

(and I know its really short, but I didn't want to go through a lot of effort to write something that I may not continue.)


	2. Tagguns' Confession

**More than a pretty face: Chapter 2**

**Tagguns' Confession**

Thank you thank you everyone who reviewed! This is my first story and I really had no idea whether anyone would like it, so my 5 reviews gave me a real boost in confidence! So thank you too Ardelis Mercy, mistyqueen, Miss Inocent, Lulai and Ancient princess 2815! You're the best!

Luna

P.S: Mistyqueen: I made up that name. It sounded right to me, so I used it.

P.P.S: You're right Lulai, Athroaten is pretty cocky. (Heehee!)

Claimer/disclaimer: I own everything here because I made it all up. MINE! ALL MINE! starts patrolling hallway surrounding the computer and sets burglar alarms on all the doors

Now on with the story!

Rose was obviously thrilled with Taggun being there to greet her, and Taggun himself was grinning like a madman – clearly Athroaten had held up on his word to inform the foreign prince of Roses' love for him. And as soon as the princes' erstwhile companion noticed Shauna, he two started to grin – though he supressed it better. They walked up the stairs, Rose clearly trying to accept Athroatens' obvious closeness to the prince. The two men took the ladies arms and escorted them in, Taggun taking Rose to see his family (and no doubt get acquainted), Athroaten guiding Shauna to the dance floor.

"I can't dance," she protested as he practically dragged her onto the floor, which was filled with graceful couples waltzing to a slow, but cheerful tune.

"That's all right," He replied. "I can." And Shauna was left wondering how that helped her as he finally managed to get her onto the floor and began to guide her steps, wincing elaborately as she stepped on his toe with a high-heeled dance slipper (no reference intended to Cinderella because it would never actually happen that way).

"Well it's your own fault for dragging me out here when I told you I couldn't dance," she told him reproachfully.

"You're right," he said with a sigh, scanning the ladies that waited along the wall for someone to ask them to dance. "Perhaps I should find another partn-" He was abruptly cut off by the sudden tightening of Shaunas' grip on him. He chuckled. "Ah, females… so predictable…"

She stepped on his foot again – this time on purpose. When he turned and scowled down at her in a glare that did not reach his eyes, she smiled simperingly and sighed, "Ah, clumsy me…"

As they continued to dance, Rose and Taggun finally reappeared, Rose casting a surprised look in Athroaten and Shaunas' direction, and giving her maid a reproachful look that seemed to mean 'we will speak of this later.' The royal couple waltzed up to the other two. Taggun, face slightly red and seeming rather exhilarated, clapped a hand on Athroatens' shoulder.

"Sorry to take you away from your dancing, Athroaten and charming girlfriend to whom I have not yet been introduced, but Roses' and my parents need two witnesses for something, and we were wondering if you could oblige?"

Athroaten looked to Shauna. "I don't mind," she said.

"Me neither," said Athroaten.

"Well, then, what are we waiting for?" Demanded the Prince with a chuckle. "Come on!" And then he dragged them off to the Grand Hall. "What is your name, anyways?" He asked Shauna.

"It's Shauna, my lord," she replied.

"I'm not 'My Lord' or 'Sir' or anything like that to you," he said sternly. "Athroatens' my best friend, and any friend of his is a friend of mine." She nodded, astonished, as Athroaten smirked, vainly attempting to hide it behind his hand, but they were distracted as an unfamiliar mans' voice – Tagguns' father, Shauna assumed – called out from the throne room.

"Taggun? Have you found your witnesses yet?" Taggun beckoned them into the room. In the throne room, the King and Queen of Essalia and they're eldest son – one year older than Rose – sat in their usual ornate thrones, Roses' empty as she was clearly not in it. Three other highly elaborate chairs had been set up for the King, Queen and Heir (Taggun) of Shankone. Shauna curtsied and Athroaten bowed before the various monarchs than straightened when Taggun, now sitting in his chair, impatiently motioned them up.

"Are these your chosen witnesses?" Barked Tagguns' father.

"Yes, sir," replied Taggun stiffly.

"You're task," said the King of Shankone, "is to bear witness to the betrothal of Prince Taggun and Princess Rose."

Shauna barely managed not to take in a shocked breath. But she supposed she shouldn't be surprised.

Tagguns' father droned on about all the vows and sentimental stuff , although you could tell he really just wanted a bride for his son – and probably not because he wanted his eldest child to be happy. He hadn't seemed to care who he married his three daughters to – he had married them off to some powerful noblemen who were willing to pay to have a pretty girl for their sons or themselves. And then, with Athroaten and Shauna as witnesses, Taggun and Rose were, to their joy, promised to each other, and it was settled: Taggun and Rose would become King and Queen of Shankone.

Then Tagguns' father curtly dismissed them: "Go off and do what you want, Taggun. But don't bespoil the girl till your married." He peered at her parents, who already seemed shocked at that rude comment. "She IS a virgin, right?" Roses' father, struggling to keep his face civil, nodded stiffly. Taggun marched them all out, shaking his head in disgust. His mother still had not yet said a word – she had just sat there checking her nails and redoing her makeup.

Taggun sighed, and turned to Rose and Shauna. "Sorry I didn't warn you about my parents. My father's an insensitive jerk and my mother's a stupid, primpy airhead who cares about nothing as long as she has unlimited funds with which to buy things for herself. The country HAS improved in the past few years, but that's because the countries management has been turned over to me by my lazy father, under a guise as training, while he takes credit for al my hard work." He shook his head again. "I can't wait until I'm King, and can finally take credit for things I'M doing, not him. Many still believe it was a sad day for Shankone when he was crowned King. In fact, half the reason I'm the way I am is because I didn't want to be like my father, and so acted exactly the opposite of him." Rose, it seemed had finally recovered from Tagguns' fathers' crude remarks.

"How _dare _he talk about me that way!"

Taggun sighed again. "I know. Awful, isn't it? You should have seen him marrying off my sisters – just throwin' them to the first rich, influential noble that came their way."

He told them the story of Aramentias' betrothal.

** Flashback **

_Tagguns' elder sister, Aramentia, stood nervously beside and behind her father as he described her to a pontential suitor, not knowing that Taggun was listening to his descriptions. _

_"Small breasts, I know," he said with a shrug, "but once she gives off a healthy child, you can always get a milk nurse. And she is well-developed for her age, you know," he told the man. "She's already started her monthlies. You could take heron your wedding night and she could get pregnant. And, young as she is, she'll last a long time!" _

_The other man considered for a while, then, after what seemed like careful deliberation – and not a few greedy glances at the girl - ,said, "Done. I'll take her." Taggun had been only 10 at the time, but very well-educated, he knew what his father was saying, and now he was nearly twenty, but he still vividly remembered trembling in rage from his hiding place behind the stables that any father could treat his own daughter like a mare for sale! And that other man – what kind of nobleman would treat a girl like she was a horse at the market? _

_He remembered even more vividly leaping from his hiding place and jumping on the mans shoulder, smacking him wildly about the head and trying to strangle him with too-small hands until his sister, 16 at the time, managed to yank him off her newly – and unromantically – betrothed and cradling him to her chest, crying quietly. _

_"Oh, Taggun, it's alright, it's alright, you don't need to that - " _

_He had cut her off, yelling "They're treating you like a horse for the selling! Like a mindless crop animal! They've got no right to do that to you, you're a living, breathing human being with a brain and opinions and they've got no right to treat you like a cow or a horse or like a – an object because you're not you're my sister and I – I don't want them to!" Then he, too, began to cry, burying his face in her chest and sobbing his heart out as she rocked him back and forth._

_Later that day, his sister had been carted off to the mans' lands – at a discounted price, no less! – And Taggun had been beaten._

** End Flashback **

Tagguns' face was cold and stony. "My sister died later that year." Athroaten nodded, biting his lip.

"Oh, no! That's awful!" Cried Shauna, who found the story particularly moving. "How did she die?"

"Committed suicide," the prince answered. "While pregnant," he snarled angrily. "And don't think she submitted willingly!" He yelled. "That man effing _raped_ her, dammit, she told me so! And she told me never to tell anyone, he did it almost every night, and I did tell, I told my father, and he didn't even care, he said she was that mans' to do what he liked with her!"

His breathing had quickened and he was clearly furious, but not at any of them – at his father, obviously, and that nobleman, and, it seemed, himself. "She told me she was considering committing suicide," he said, nearly crying. "She told me! And I didn't tell anyone, because I knew it was shat she wanted, I knew she couldn't take it, I knew she would never get through the labour, knew she didn't want to have a baby at 16! So I never told!"

His breathing was even faster now. Athroaten was practically holding him up, and he was nearly in tears, his words constricted. "When I visited a month later, she was in _agony_. She told me the only reason she hadn't killed herself yet was that she wanted to say goodbye to me. So she hugged me and kissed me and told me she loved me forever and I said the same, and then I _helped _her. I helped her do it. I drew her a bath so that she could slit her wrists and ankles and bleed to death, nice and comfy, in a nice warm bath. I held her hand as she lay there in the tub, the water slowly turning red as it filled with blood, her blood, and when she died, slipped away, right there in the water. And the last thing she did was smile and tell me, 'Get that man, Taggun. Make sure he gets what's coming to him.' She gave a funny little gasp, and said 'I'm sorry,' and then went all limp, and her hand slipped out of mine. I didn't say anything – not one word – for days – until I realised that the nobleman who had married my sister had a new wife, only a few days after my sister died. So I went to the court and told them everything, and they convicted the man of rape and he's still in prison, and I'm glad, I'm glad, because he was nothing but an effing ass!" With that, he finally did collapse into tears, and Athroaten, Rose and Shauna practically carried him back to his room, deeply shaken by his telling.

Rose seemed the most deeply affected of all, because she was marrying someone! But Taggun told her the next day, with utmost respect and firmness in his voice: "Don't worry, Rose. I will never, ever treat you that way, or make you do anything you don't want to do, or treat any children we may have some day like crop animals. Rose, I will always treat you and any other girl – or person – like the individual you are."

She hugged him. "Thanks, Taggun."

**End**

Authors Note: some of you may consider this kinda short, but… I'M THE AUTHOR! ONLY MY THOUGHTS COUNT! WAHAHAHAHAH! No, just kidding. Your thoughts count too. That is why I would really, really like you people to review this story, not just stare at the fruits of my labour (which lasted for a few hours) then leave. If you are the sort to do this… IT WOULD ONLY TAKE THIRTY SECONDS TO VALIDATE MY EXISTENCE ON THIS PLANET! REVIEW IT, YOU FETID PILE OF COMPOST! Yes, that spiel comes from Dilbert.

So review, dangit!

Luna

Thanks again to those of you who already reviewed!


	3. Tagguns' Domain

More than a pretty face: Chapter 3

Hi everyone! Sorry this took so long – I've been busy lately with my new Grade 8 workload :s… I just have a warning for you: I want 10 reviews before I put up chapter four. So if you want me to update, you have to review. HAHA!

Luna

Shauna had been deeply disturbed by Tagguns' vivid retelling of his sisters' death. Two of his sisters had been married; one, as he had told them, had died, one was alive but rather miserable and taking no comfort from her three ugly, fat, spoilt children; one had not yet been married, and was nearly scared out of her wits at the prospect. She was 12 years old and had already tried to run away, to get to Essalia where Taggun would protect her, but she had been caught. Her father had not even beaten her, because he did not want to give her scars that might mar her chances of getting married. Instead he had given her no food for a week.

Apparrently, one of Taggun and Athroatens' hobbies was plotting to free his sister from his greedy father's clutches. Taggun was actually hoping that his reign would begin before his father attempted to marry off his sister – he couldn't till she was 16, much to his dismay. And it did seem rather likely that he would retire within 4 years, leaving responsibility to Taggun.

Rose's father was in a rather bad mood that day, and no one seemed to know why. Earlier that morning, a beat-up looking messanger had arrived and demanded to see the King. He had said it was an emergency.

Pretty much all day, everyone spent their time guessing about what the messanger had said to King. Lunch was like one big guessing game. And at the end of dinner, the King stood up.

"I have an announcement to make." He hesitated a moment.

"You all noticed the messenger earlier today. He came from Shankone." Another hesitation.

"Their King has been murdered. A war has begun. They need Taggun back, and with him their new Queen."

"We are to be their allies in war with Imperia."

Their was a collective gasp from everyone in the room. Imperia was one of the largest nations on the continent – mainly because it had taken over about 4 others.

Preparations quickly began to return Taggun and Rose to Shankone. Taggun, of course, was taking Athroaten, and Rose was taking Shauna, to her delight.

Taggun was torn between being glad that his reign was finally going begin, terrified that his rign was finally going to begin, and being thrilled that his father wouldn't get to marry off his youngest sister.

Everyone neglected to mention that no one seemed to care that the old King was dead.

The next day, they left in a long train of carriages. Rose and Taggun had one to themselves, but Athroaten and Shauna had to share with the messanger from Shankone – a rather unpleasant character. He was blatantly rude, arrogant, and self-centered, and expected Shauna – the only girl in the carriage – to be impressed by his 'courage'.

"You bein' a girlie an' all, you wouldn't unnerstand wat it's like ta' work…" and along the lines of that. It was beginning to get very offensive, not to mention the fact that girls often work as hard as men, and Shauna couldn't wait until they got to Shankone.

Hours passed. The messenger fell asleep midsentence and was now snoring like a mill saw and drooling out of the corner of his mouth. The carriage was filled with awkward silence except for the mill saw snoring of the messenger.

After what seemed like weeks, they finally stopped for a break. The messenger didn't wake up.

They left again. Still, he didn't wake up. Not even when he fell off his seat to hit the floor with a _THUNK_ that shook the entire carriage, at which point Athroaten and Shauna had to work together to heave back onto the seat.

_Finally_, they reached Shankone, and were freed from the disgusting messenger – not before he implied something dirty to Shauna, of course.

They met up with Taggun and Athroaten.

"Princess Rose," said Shauna, "I think your first order of business should be to fire that messenger." Athroaten told what had happened, and everybody had a good laugh.

Then they entered the Shankone Palace: Tagguns' new domain…

**End Chapter**

Sorry this is so short :s… I'm just not good at writing long chapters… but I hope you like it!

Thank you to all my reviewers so far: iloveme2815, Lulai, Miss Inocent, mistyqueen, Ardelis Mercy, SmileyFacePerson and Fightincomet! I love you all! hugs Especially Miss Inocent, or my friend trashbin… ITS NOT FAIR! YOUR IN HIGH SCHOOL AND I'M IN GRADE EIGHT! I MISS YOUUUU!

Sorry… none of you will understand that… :s

Oh well…

Thanks for reading!

Luna


	4. Relatonships

**More than a pretty face: Chapter 4**

_Hello again everyone… its been awhile, I know - holy crap almost a year! buuuut many things have happened. First off, I kinda was busy, or just lazy, and then forgot about Later on, the computer this stuff was on crashed AND I had forgotten. Then the computer I'm currently writing this on wiped all my freakin data, so I transferred my files to the other computer on here - fortunately THAT memory, at least, hadn't been wiped. And then I rediscovered this, and so now I will attempt to continue. I know that I've had 16 reviews for a while and apologize MASSIVELY for keeping you all waiting and making you lose track of the story. _

_I will update as soon as possible instead of demanding reviews first, as an apology to all of you readers. And, actually, the writing will probably be much better, as I am a better writer now. And the chapters will no doubt be longer and less abrupt. I hope you enjoy!_

_Claimer: All characters in this story are my original creations and belong to me. Mine! Mine! ALL MINE! patrols halls and sets up burglar alarms on the doors_

They had been in Shankone about a week now. Taggun was pretty well settled in his new role as King. He and Roses' formal wedding was planned and ready to go. Everything seemed to be going well.

Tagguns' sister was actually pretty nice. If extremely relieved that she wasn't going to be married off to some freak to strengthen his relationship with her father. And she and Rose soon became fast friends, despite their age difference of 3 years. Mostly because the sister was willing to talk endlessly about her brothers' virtues, yet honest enough to admit his faults to Rose. According to them both, there weren't many.

Shauna spent much of her time with Athroaten. Obviously there would be no marriage - common marriages weren't decided in 2 weeks. But still, he was there, and she could confide in him even more than she could in Rose, who had been a good friend as well as a good mistress. But Rose tended to have a problem with recognizing the problems of the common people, and thinking very highly of herself. Shauna hoped Taggun would be tolerant enough not to get angry, and find a way to temper her typically spoilt reactions.

Shauna confided many things in Athroaten - her life with Rose, her past, why she was a maid - because her father was in debt, massively so, his 7-year-old daughter had gone to the palace, to find a place as a maid, and become a playmate to the young princess. Her brothers, 16-year-old twins, hired themselves out as guardsmen to the palace. Another brother, at twelve, was hired as an all-purpose servant to the palace.

Now, 10 years later, the twins, now 26, had become to the 2nds of their guard squadron, and her other brother, at 22, had become a personal servant and messenger to the crown prince of Essalia. As a result, they were all paid rather highly, and their wages had pulled their father out of debt and into the middle class of fairly rich commoners. Now they all sent half of their wages to their father and kept the other half for themselves.

Athroaten told her of his past, as well, telling her of the death of his family that left him with a young sister to care for, and his solution of robbing the palace, of all things. Well, he had only been 9, so his idiocy could be -at least partially- excused. When that ploy was inevitably found out, Taggun was made to attend the trial so he could understand justice, but took pity on the poor boy, only his own age, and decided that he should be hired to the palace as his own personal servant. Athroatens' little sister had been placed in the nursery used for all of the children of the palace too young for work. She was thirteen now, working as a maid in the palace. And they continued to talk, and their relationship grew deeper, until they were rarely out of each other's thoughts and arms.

Things did not go quite so well for the royal couple. Taggun was busy planning for the battle with Imperia, always with his troop commanders and those of Essalia, leaving Rose alone except for the evenings, and then he was stressed and distracted, mind filled with thoughts of the upcoming war.

Rose, for her part, was having trouble adjusting to her new environment, new rooms, new servants, and new palace, new everything. She had no sympathy to offer poor Taggun, and they left each other alone for the most part, angry and disillusioned.

Athroaten commented about it to Shauna one day.

"Shameful, that," he tsked. "That cannot be allowed to continue, now can it?"

Shauna grinned. "Of course not. We'll have to fix it somehow."

Athroaten gave her a mischievous smirk. "I fix one half, you fix the other?"

"Certainly… but maybe we should switch the halves. I know Rose and you know Taggun, so maybe I should talk to him and you to her."

He frowned. "Maybe… are you sure that would be wise? I don't think our gracious queen has yet forgotten the insult in the market."

Shauna patted him lightly on the cheek. "I'll take care of that. You prepare Taggun for our little talk, will you?"

She marched off, leaving the perplexed Athroaten to stare after her, certain that he had just been insulted but not quite sure how.

Shauna went straight to Rose, who sulked, alone, in her rooms.

"My lady?"

"Don't 'my lady' me, Shauna. Say what you need to say."

Startled at the sudden abruptness, Shauna stammered out "W- well, it's about Taggun. A-athroaten and I have noticed that you aren't getting on well, and Athroaten wants to talk to you about him because he's his friend and I want to talk to you because you're my friend and… well…" She trailed off nervously.

Rose sighed. "Very well, send the man in if you must."

Shauna scurried off to find Athroaten. She informed him of Roses' summoning and demanded if he'd talked to Taggun yet.

"Yes, I have," he sighed. "He's waiting for you at the palace gates, in that little apple grove."

Shauna hurried off without another word, once again leaving Athroaten stunned.

The young man walked to the royal apartments and knocked hesitantly. Roses' voice said irritably "Yes, yes, come in then."

He entered cautiously. "Shauna informed me that you wished to-"

"Yes, I know why you're here! Now say what you need to say."

He gulped and took a breath. "Well, I…"

Shauna arrived at the apple grove out of breath and rumpled, hurriedly attempting to smooth her wrinkled skirts and hair before greeting the new king. She cautiously stepped into the grove, dropping a deep curtsy upon seeing him

He gave her a tight smile. "Enough of that, if you will. I've had quite enough of exactly that kind of obeisance. Sit down on a stump and let's talk."

She gulped and took a breath. "Well, I…"

_Hahahaha! And here is where the chapter ends, on a lovely cliffhanger juuuuust for you! Maybe a bit of suspense will get you to come back!_

_In any case, I hope you liked this chapter. Hopefully those of you who read it will be subscribed to it and receive the emails. I sure hope so!_

_Anyways, I know the story seems a bit different. Shauna is less respectful to the princess, for one. I decided to change the story a little bit. Shauna, instead of just being a maid, is actually a good friend of the princess and so can dispense a little bit with the formalities, but still uses them because the proud Rose can still fly into a tizzy if not properly respected. I hope you don't mind the confusion of the changes, but I kind of lost track of the story in the time I wasn't writing it._

_See you next chapter everyone!_

_Luna_


End file.
